


Kitty Cat Surprise

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Marvel, Marvel's Avengers (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Kamala Meets Goose, SHIELD, SHIELD Director Maria Hill, Team as Family, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: “What the heck is that?” Kamala demanded, glancing between Bruce and the cat, which was now licking its paws innocently, the slimy communicator sitting forgotten beside it.Tony strolled in carrying a box of full of tech. “That is a cat.” He answered, glancing at Kamala as he walked over to Bruce.“That is clearly an octopus in a cat costume.” Kamala argued, eying the creature warily.“No, it’s not, it’s a cat.” Tony repeated.Kamala gave Tony an incredulous look. “That has tentacles coming out of its mouth?”Tony shrugged, “It’s a rare breed.”
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Kamala Khan, Kamala Khan & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Kitty Cat Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but was waiting for the Shield Substation Zero update so I could get the location descriptions right. Also, I really love the new update, the temporal anomalies are really cool visually and I love the new social space, its so pretty. And the new features and fixes are great, honestly loving it right now :)

“ _Oh my GOSH_ look! SHIELD has a kitty cat!” Kamala squealed, eyes brightening, practically vibrating with excitement as she pointed through the sliding glass doors.

Bruce glanced up from his tablet as the doors glided open, eyes following her finger, finally spotting the orange cat perched on a small pillar in the middle of the room, next to some machines tracking the temporal anomalies. “Uhh Kamala, you might want to be careful…” He warned, trailing off as she sprinted to the feline.

Bruce watched as Kamala bounded up to the cat and held her hand out for it to sniff, stretching her arm slightly in the process. The cat sniffed it delicately before hopping down onto the desk and sprawled out on top of the keyboard that the agent working there was trying to type on. Kamala squealed and scratched the cats’ belly. The agent shook her head good naturedly and got up. Bruce gave her an apologetic smile as she passed him before turning back to Kamala.

Kamala continued to gently pet the cat as Bruce walked past the pair, sitting down in a rolling chair next to a table of computer monitors. She made a disappointed noise, followed by the click of feline feet hitting the concrete floor.

Bruce glanced up again. Kamala was staring at the cat, now standing on the floor, with a disappointed look on her face. Then cat hunched its back and began to cough. “Aww, do you have a hairball?” Kamala asked, tilting her head.

Without warning tentacles sprung from the cats’ mouth, dropping a small communicator on the ground, before retreating back into its throat. Kamala yelped in surprise and stumbled backwards, tripping over her feet and landing on her butt, continuing to scoot away until her back collided with the desk on the opposite side of the walkway.

“What the heck is that?” Kamala demanded, glancing between Bruce and the cat, which was now licking its paws innocently, the slimy communicator sitting forgotten beside it.

Bruce sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, setting his tablet down on the table beside him. He opened his mouth to explain but the doors slid open once again, Tony strolling in carrying a box of full of tech. “That is a cat.” He answered, glancing at Kamala as he walked over to Bruce.

“That is _clearly_ an octopus in a cat costume.” Kamala argued, eying the creature warily.

“No, it’s not, it’s a cat.” Tony repeated, turning to Bruce with a sarcastic smile. “Also, thanks for the heavy lifting back there big guy, _real_ big help.”

“Tony the wrenches in the tech lab weigh more than that box.” Bruce deadpanned, swiveling his chair around and moving some of the monitors to clear a space for the box.

Kamala gave Tony an incredulous look. “That has tentacles coming out of its mouth?”

Tony shrugged, placing the box in the newly cleared spot, and began to rifle through it. “It’s a rare breed.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and stood up, crossing over to the fluffy creature. “He’s not a cat.” He explained, nudging the wet communicator out of the way. He sat down on the ground beside the cat and it immediately climbed into his lap, purring. Bruce chuckled and stroked its head. He glanced up at Kamala who was staring at him like he was insane, which, to be fair, he probably was. “Kamala meet Goose the flerken.”

Kamala still looked skeptical but scooted until she was sitting next to him. Goose purred loudly, gently swatting at Bruce’s hand when he stopped petting for a moment. Kamala giggled and tentatively reached out a hand. Goose shifted so he was propping himself up on Bruce’s knee and nuzzled Kamala’s hand.

She grinned widely and began scratching behind his ears, the purrs continuing to get louder. Bruce smiled slightly when Goose climbed out of his lap and into Kamala’s, rubbing his body against her lovingly.

“Ahh, I see you’ve met Goose.” A familiar voice rang out from across the room. Bruce glanced up and standing on the landing beside the war table was Maria Hill.

“Yep.” Tony said, taking a seat in Bruce’s chair and fiddling with a piece of tech from the box. “So, with Fury MIA are you taking care of him?”

“I am.” Hill confirmed, walking down the stairs towards the group. She looked over to Goose, who had climbed up onto Kamala’s shoulder, nuzzling against her face and purring up a storm. “I think he likes you Kamala. You must remind him of his original owner- by name at least.”

Kamala’s expression turned confused as she stared questioningly at the cat on her shoulder, then at Bruce.

Bruce smiled at her. “Goose used to belong to Carol before she left him with Fury.” He explained, reaching over and scratching the cat’s head affectionately.

“Wait, Carol as in Captain Marvel?” Kamala asked, her jaw dropping.

Bruce nodded and Kamala’s eyes widened, reaching her hand out to stroke Goose’s back. “Can I hold onto him while we’re on base?” She asked excitedly, turning to Maria, and breaking into a huge smile.

Maria shrugged. “You’re welcome to try, he’s a bit of a free spirit. But he does seem to like you.”

That was all the permission Kamala needed. “Come on Goose! Let’s go explore!” She exclaimed, jumping up while holding the cat to ensure he didn’t fall from his perch. Goose whined slightly before sitting up straight and swinging his tail over Kamala’s shoulder, apparently at attention. They turned and walked off to the other sliding glass door at the far right side of the room. “Ooo do you know where the vending machines are?”

Bruce huffed a laugh and shook his head slightly, getting up from the ground and retrieving his tablet from the table beside Tony.

“Kamala’s really something, isn’t she?” Maria asked, smiling slightly as she stared off after the pair.

Bruce smiled in return. “She really is.”

“She even laughs at my jokes.” Tony added, leaning back in the chair, tech discarded on the table beside him, and propped his hands behind his head. “So, why’d you call us here Commander?”

“Right, there’s someone who needs to talk to you.” Maria said, turning back to the staircase and walking away, motioning for them to follow her. “I believe you’ve met Kate Bishop?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life!  
> Do it or Goose will come and eat your phone!!


End file.
